<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Крылы колеру летняга неба by Yinwille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807910">Крылы колеру летняга неба</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinwille/pseuds/Yinwille'>Yinwille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons, F/F, Fantasy, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>беларуская</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinwille/pseuds/Yinwille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Не ўсе могуць адпусціць тых, каго кахаюць. А што рабіць, калі кахаеш цмочыцу, а ім свабода патрэбная, нібы паветра?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Крылы колеру летняга неба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/769461">Крылья цвета летнего неба</a> by Yinwille.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сонца хілілася да захаду, і яго промні, якія адлівалі цёплым золатам, мякка краналіся лісця, дадаючы лёгкую вохру ў яго зеляніну, а асабліва юрлівыя выхітраліся прасачыцца паміж лістоў, каб паказытаць твар дзяўчыны, якая сядзела ў развілцы галін. Мяккія вейкі мімаволі здрыгаліся, калі на іх трапляла яркае святло, але дзяўчына працягвала ўпарта глядзець на захад, быццам жадаючы адшукаць у жаўцеючым небе нешта недаступнае погляду іншых людзей. Яна падавалася раслабленай ды ўціхаміранай, нават быццам бы драмала, але на дрэве яна размясцілася надзейна, быццам злілася з ім у адно цэлае.<br/>
Засяроджаная на сваіх думках, яна не адразу звярнула ўвагу на тое, як па траве ўнізе, зусім не хаваючыся, жвава прашамацелі крокі, а калі залапатала лісце, якое чапляла сяброўка, караскаючыся па галінах, адступаць было ўжо позна.<br/>
— Прывітанне, мыслярка! — звонкі голас пачуўся за імгненне да таго, як з лісця вынырнуў цалкам шчаслівы юны твар, які быў абрамлены шавялюраю ўсіх колераў вясёлкі — колькі ж яе ўладальніца пакідае золата ў лаўках алхімікаў, каб дасягнуць такога эфекту? Абдарыўшы «мыслярку» такой заразлівай усмешкай, што тая не змагла не ўсміхнуцца ў адказ, драўняная госця адзіным намаганнем падцягнулася і ў наступны момант зручна ўстроілася на суседняй галіне.<br/>
— А без музыкі ў таверне не засумуюць? — яхідна пацікавілася сузіральніца заходу. Урэшце, госце яна была рада, проста ёй не хацелася парушаць маўчанне, і калі сяброўка згодная пасядзець з ёй на дрэве ў цішыні, тая будзе ёй толькі ўдзячная.<br/>
Аднак уж чаго, а цішыні ад бардаў чакаць дакладня не варта.<br/>
— Рыкі мяне падменіць, — адмахнулася тая. — Трэба ж яму калісьці ўжо вучыцца забаўляць гасцей самастойна. А вось за нашай лекаркай зараз трэба сачыць! — бардэса працягнула руку і патрапала сяброўку па валасах. — Без музыкі паўгадзіны  пратрываюцца, а вось калі лекарка загнецца ад маркоты на гэтым дрэве, то куды ж мы без яе?<br/>
Лекарка ўсміхнулася крайчыкамі вуснаў:<br/>
— Ды з чаго ты ўзяла, што я маркочуся? Проста захацелася пабыць адной, так бывае, лірычны настрой, усё такое.<br/>
— Ага, толькі ў цябе гэты настрой ўжо тыдзень цягнецца— пырхнула бардэса, выцягнула з кишэні нагавіц папяровы пакет і кінула лекарке. — Ты сёння нават не снедала, лірычная ты наша.<br/>
Злавіўшы пакет, лекарка распакавала яго і са здзіўленнем знайшла там некалькі пячэнняў і сухафруктаў. Яна расчулена прамямліла нешта ўдзячнае, а калі пражавала першае пячэнне, зразумела, што, аказваецца, была жудасна галодная ўвесь гэты час.<br/>
— А цяпер расказвай, — патрабавала бардэса, цярпліва дачакаўшыся, пакуль лекарка пад'есць. — Што там здарылася паміж табой і гэтай... цмочыцай?<br/>
Калі б лекарка яшчэ жавала, то абавязкова бы падавілася і памёрла бы на месцы ад удушша, толькі б не падымаць настолькі асабістую тэму нават у размове з найлепшай сяброўкай. У гэтым плане бардэса, напэўна, усё прадугледзела, не пакінуўшы лекарцы шляхоў да адступлення.<br/>
— Пра што ты хочаш даведацца? — панура ўдакладніла тая.<br/>
— Напрыклад, як ты зразумела, што яна цмочыца?<br/>
Добра, што нямногія ведалі пра гэта, а дакладней, усяго траім было вядома, адкуль узялася таямнічая госця з чорнымі, як смоль, валасамі і вачыма колеру летняга неба і куды яна потым знікла. Зграбная, быццам эльфійка, дзяўчына аднойчы пагрукала ў дзверы таверны падчас начной навальніцы. Той ноччу неразлучнай кампаніі з бардэсы, лекаркі і вучня гаспадыні таверны было не да сну праз спробы засвоіць новую настольную гульню. Дазволіўшы незнаёмай схавацца ад непагадзі, яны адразу вярнуліся да забаўкі, толькі час ад часу ўспамінаючы, што трэба бы наглядаць госцю. А тая сядзела, нерухомая, і глядзела ў адным напрамку, і сябры нават не адразу сцямілі, што варта было бы прапанаваць госці ежу і сухое адзенне, а можа, і начлег. Але тая адмовілася ад прапановы, патлумачыўшы гэта адсутнасцю грошай.<br/>
«А ці не хочаш ты зарабіць?» — з гатоўнасцю прапанаваў Рык, вучань гаспадыні таверны, які вырашыў што б там ні было дапамагчы маркотнай госці. — «Калі дапаможаш мне памыць посуд і прыбраць у зале, то мы цябе і накормім, і спаць укладзем!»<br/>
Госця ахвотна пагадзілася, а на наступны дзень у настолку гулялі ўжо чацвёра. Нягледзячы на першае ўражанне ахутанай таямніцамі і, магчыма, нават небяспечнай вандроўніцы, яна апынулася вельмі прыемнай суразмоўцай і адказнай памочніцай. І хаця яна дапамагала і кухарцы з гатаваннем, і Рыку з прыбіраннем, і нават бардэсе, хутка вывучыўшы некалькі простых мелодый для лютні, яна ўсё роўна быццам бы заставалася ў іх ценю. Толькі з лекаркай яна асабліва не перасякалася. Так, сустракаліся часам у агульнай зале падчас сняданку ды праводзілі вечары за настольнымі гульнямі, толькі перакідваючыся скупымі фразамі і ніводнага разу адна да адной не дакрануўшыся. Але лекарка ўвесь час лавіла на сабе позіркі новай пастаяліцы, як мурашкі па спіне пабягуць — усё зразумела, можна азірацца ў пошуках задумлівых вачэй колеру летняга неба, яны якраз цябе разглядаюць. У іншым выпадку лекарка бы не збянтэжылася, ёй звычайна было ўсё роўна, ці глядзіць на яе хтосьці ці не, але ў гэтых неверагодных вачах яна быццам бачыла нешта такое, што кожны раз прымушала яе ўздрыгваць і адводзіць погляд. А не глядзець было немагчыма.<br/>
Новая памочніца часцяком кудысьці сыходзіла і вярталася ў таверну толькі глыбока ўначы, але ўсе хутка прызвычаіліся да гэтых яе знікненняў. Але аднойчы яна вярнулася толькі пад раніцу. І наўрад ці выпадкова менавіта ў той момант лекарцы захацелася піць, таму яна спусцілася ў кухню па ваду.<br/>
А ля парога стаяла змораная дзяўчына, і валасы колеру ночы разліліся па плячах, перамяшаўшыся з крывавымі рагамі. Адной рукой яна трымалася за дзвярны вушак, а другой падтрымлівала левае плячо, з якога тырчала страла. А вочы колеру летняга неба стомлена паблісквалі ў досвітным змроку, быццам пытаючыся: ну што, ці патрэбная вам такая памочніца?<br/>
— Я ўбачыла крылы...<br/>
— Што? — бардэса недаверліва зморшчыла нос. — Якія крылы? Як ты іх убачыла?<br/>
— Ну, той ноччу, калі яе падстрэлілі. Быццам яе сапраўдная сутнасць выцекла праз рану, нягледзячы на ўсе заклёны, што былі на яе накладзеныя. Я проста... убачыла. Ня ведаю, як. Проста зразумела, што яна не чалавек.<br/>
Карціны той ночы стаялі перад зрокам, нібы гэта здарылася ўчора. Акрываўленая дзяўчына, пахістваючыся, пераступіла цераз ганак, а за яе спінай, іскрыўшыся ўначы ззяннем, яшчэ больш зыбкім за месяцовае, раскрыліся блакітныя крылы, такога ж колеру, як і яе вочы. Аднак у наступнае імгненне здань знікла, і дзяўчына, пахісшуўшыся яшчэ раз, быццам спрабуючы ўсім целам намацаць апору, пачала павольна асядаць, быццам бязважкае пёрка, якое згубіла птушка. Лекарка кінулася да яе і паспела падхапіць ля самай падлогі.<br/>
— А яна зразумела, што ты бачыла? — працягвала цікавіцца бардэса, учапіўшыся пальцамі ў галіну і зіхоткімі вачыма ўперыўшыся ў сяброўку.<br/>
— Так, вядома. А яшчэ яна зразумела, што я здолею зняць з яе чары. Яшчэ з самай першай сустрэчы. Аказваецца, яна ведала, куды ісці.<br/>
— Ну й справы! — прысвіснула бардэса. — Я, канешне, ведала, што ты чараўніца, але каб настолькі моцная...<br/>
— Ты ж сама бачыла, як я здымала заклён. — чмыхнула лекарка.<br/>
— Але дагэтуль ня верыцца!<br/>
— Ды й не такая я ўжо моцная чараўніца, проста цмочая істотнасць так і рвалася вонкі, я толькі дапамагла ёй вызваліца з пасткі.<br/>
— Хацела б я зірнуць на таго магутнага чараўніка, які здолеў пераўтварыць цмочыцу ў чалавека, — уздыхнула бардэса, адкідваючыся на галіну і пагойдваючы нагой, якую звесіла. — Але галоўнае — навошта?<br/>
Лекарка расшпіліла маленькія ножны на поясе і працягнула сяброўцы маленькі двухбаковавостры кінджал. Ручка была вытачаная з аметысту, а лязо выкаванае са срэбра. Найпрасцейшы атам, магічны інструмент, многія тысячагоддзі вядомы чараўнікам і чараўніцам, які аднак толькі адносна нядаўна атрымаў шырокае распаўсюджанне.<br/>
— Вынаходца гэтага, — казала лекарка, пакуль бардэса круціла атам у руках. — Шмат стагоддзяў таму нашая цмочыца была наіўнай і дапытлівай, яна цікавілася людзьмі, і гэты чараўнік прапанаваў ёй чалавечае жыццё ў абмен на яе магічную сілу.<br/>
— Ачмурэць, ён жа быў аднім з наймацнейшых чараўнікоў! — у захапленні выдыхнула бардэса, вяртаючы інструмент уладальніцы. — І што адбылося потым?<br/>
— Потым той маг памёр, — уздыхнула лекарка, вяртаючы атам у ножны. — І не было каму зняць заклён. Нават ня тое каб не было каму, проста для вяртання сутнасці таго, што было зачаравана іншым магам, трэба ўмець бачыць ягоную душу. І цмочыца блукала доўгія гады ў пошуках тых, хто змогуць зняць заклён. Многія бачылі яе сутнасць, але нават не спрабавалі спасцігнуць яе душу, а некаторыя з тых, хто ведалі, хто яна насамрэч, нават пачыналі на яе паляваць. Але яна працягвала пошукі, бо сваім цмочым чуццём ведала, што рашэнне існуе.<br/>
— Нібыта пошук роднай душы! — усмехнулася бардэса і, страсянуўшы кучмой рознакаляровага валосся, рашуча дадала: — Трэба будзе напісаць песню па матывах гэтай гісторыі!<br/>
— А хіба яна табе не распавядала? — здзівілася лекарка, толькі зараз усвядоміўшы, што парвала папяровы пакет на дробныя кавалачкі. Расціснула рукі — і вецер з гатоўнасцю падхапіў іх, нешта знёс, а нешта заблытаў сярод лісця.<br/>
— Пф, яна ж пасля таго, як ты стралу выцягнула, толькі каля цябе й аціралася. Хіба што спалі па-ранейшаму ў розных пакоях, хаця я ўсё спадзявалася, што яна да цябе перавандруе.<br/>
Лекарка адчула, як успыхваюць вушы, а потым фарба перабіраецца і на шчокі. А калі бардэса загігікала, адвяла позірк.<br/>
— А яшчэ я памятаю, як ты, вечна задуменнае нашае нешта, ззяла ўсялякі раз, калі сутыкалася з гэтай цмочыцай. Памятаеш, як вы маглі прагаварыць увесь дзень, цалкам забыўшыся на ўсё ў свете, вось толькі так нават і не абняліся ані разу, хаця мы з Рыкі бачылі, якая бура паміж вамі тварылася!<br/>
— Я проста хацела ёй дапамагчы, — ціха прамовіла лекарка, ужо шкадуючы, што падтрымала гэтую размову. — А яна была ўдзячная.<br/>
— І ты так проста адпусціла тую, каго пакахала?<br/>
Лекарка ўзняла на бардэсу збянтэжаны позірк, які ў наступнае імгненне стаў асуджальным:<br/>
— А ты бы дазволіла каханай пакутаваць, толькі б яна заставалася побач з табой?!<br/>
Павісла наёмкае маўчанне. Зноў наляцеў вецер, на гэты раз быццам рашыўшы развеяць гэтую няёмкасць, прымусіўшы лісце шапацець, каб парушыць цішыню. Сонца ўжо паспела дакрануцца сваім краем далёкага гарызонту, і аблокі, якія набеглі пад вечар, знізу афарбаваліся золатам, а зверху пакрыліся попельным ценем.<br/>
— Ты паступіла правільна, — нарэшце нягучна вымавіла бардэса, ня гледзячы на сяброўку. — Я б так ня здолела.<br/>
І, нахіліўшыся да лекаркі, хутка дакранулася сваімі вуснамі яе вуснаў, перш чым тая паспела зразумець, што здарылася.<br/>
— Гэта скрадзены пацалунак, — патлумачыла бардэса без ценю насмешкі. — Проста ўяві, што гэта была твая цмочыца. Я ж бачу, як гэта табе зараз патрэбна.<br/>
І, саслізнуўшы з галіны, спрытна пачала спускацца з дрэва. Толькі калі яе ступні кранулі траву, бардэса крыкнула лекарцы:<br/>
— У любым выпадку, ты патрэбная й нам, не забывайся на гэта!<br/>
Так, яна патрэбная, яна ж лекарка. А яшчэ яна верная сяброўка і добра гуляе ў настольныя гульны. Але зараз яе думкі, яе душа, уся яе сутнасць была далёка адсюль. Яна глядзела на захад, праводзячы поглядам заходзячае сонца, і ўзмацняючыйся вецер кідаў ёй у твар пасмы доўгіх цёмных валасоў. Калі лекарцы надакучыла гэтае свавольства, яна прывычным рухам сабрала валасы і завязала іх у вузел.<br/>
А калі зноў узняла позірк, то не паверыла таму, што ўбачыла.<br/>
Там, далёка на гарызонце, ледзь убок ад ярка-аранжавага паўкруга, кавалачак летняга неба разарваў залаціста-попельныя аблокі, і сэрца лекаркі гулка ўторыла кожнаму ўзмаху моцных блакітных крылаў.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>